Fern's Spells
Sorcery is fixed to some extent, yes, but the nature of the sorcerer herself always colors the spell's appearance and sometimes even its effects. Adamant Fern is no exception. Terrestrial Circle Emerald Countermagic: The pyrotechnics of spell-shattering are invariably colorless, resembling blowing snow and flying ice shards. Burning Eyes of the Offender: 10m. All people within 100 yds of Fern take (her Ess) in penalty to attack her. Her anima ignites in a colorless fire tinged faintly with her sunset hues. B&W 39 Caress of Healing Fingers: The scars left behind are inevitably shaped like finger- or handprints and unusually pale. Coin of Distant Vision: 10m. Creates a coin that Fern can later see, hear, & smell through, and sense distance and direction to. The coin is a thin sliver of glass, blunt-edged but very fine, and reflecting red, gold, or blue in certain light. B&W 40 Corrupted Words: 10m. Target cannot communicate (by any means) about a certain, caster-specified subject, on pain of vomiting lots of maggots. B&W 41 Disguise of the New Face: 15m. Roll (Int + Larceny) or (Int + Craft (Fate)) to create a magical disguise including physical appearance, voice, mannerisms, anima, etc. B&W 43 Demon of the First Circle: A pair of ephemeral crystal hands draw the demon into Creation through a blaze of green and gold sunfire, then disappear as the battle of wills concludes. If Fern wins (as she usually does) the hands sink into the demon's form. If she loses, they explode outward in a hail of intangible shards. Emerald Circle Banishment: 10+ m. Allows an extended resisted (Ess + Will) roll to banish a demon. Each extra 5m spent gives the demon -1. Flight of the Brilliant Raptor: 10m. Roll (Wits + Occult + Ess) to attack. Target gets hit with a garda bird, dealing ((Per + Occult) + (Ess) sux)L, knockdown, & -1 wound for each 2L dealt. Bird then explodes, dealing 4L environmental within 3 yds. The bird is a slender eagle-sized falcon composed of gold and red sunfire; its victory scream and explosion both have undertones like shattering glass. B&W 47 Flying Guillotine: 10m. Roll (Per + Occult) + (Ess) sux to hit, dealing 18L levels. If target is reduced to Incap, it's decapitated. The chain is apparently carved from crystal, with rose and gold fire in its heart. B&W 47 Incantation of Effective Restoration: 15m. A 1-minute ritual returns a damaged item to good-as-new. (Need at least half of its remains.) The ritual circle that surrounds the item to be repaired shifts during the course of spellcasting to resemble Fern's anima mandala. B&W 49 Incantation of Spiritual Discretion: 20+ m. A 6-hour ritual renders an (Ess + Occult)-yard radius impossible for dematerialized spirits to exist in for (Ess + Occult) days. At the end of that time, a simpler version of the ritual can reset the duration for another 20m. B&W 50 Internal Flame: 15m. Make an attack, (Wits + Occult) + (Ess) sux. Target takes 2L/action for (Occult) actions, incurring an extra -2 wound penalty. Mortals then die in (their Sta) weeks. The target's bone marrow turns to molten glass. B&W 51 Malediction of the Distorted Compass: 15m. Make eye contact; target rolls (his Will), diff (your Ess). Failure means he literally can't find his way out of a paper bag. B&W 52 Mists of Eventide: 15m. Mist makes everyone in a 5-yd radius sleep til the sun passes the horizon twice; (Sta + Resist) can resist. The opalescent mist shimmers in sunlight with faintly letterlike patterns. B&W 51 Paralyzing Contradiction: Targets can do nothing until they solve the puzzle -- an extended (Int + Lore) roll with difficulty (her Ess) and (her Lore) successes needed. The sigil is fractal, a softly glowing white glyph which (if examined closely enough) is actually made of the koan's words in the native tongue of whoever looks at it. Ritual of Elemental Empowerment: Parabolae of crystal fern-fronds coalesce from her anima and funnel the elemental Essence into the object she's enchanting. Viridian Mantle of Underwater Journeys: Feathery seaweed extends from the targets' backs like rows of gill-wings, siphoning air Essence from the water; a thin layer of rock crystal then forms over each eye socket, allowing vision, and crystal ridges sprout from arms and legs to allow normal movement. Spoke the Wooden Face: The tree bearing Fern's face develops pinnately compound leaves of its usual type. Its bark takes on a mottled white and gold cast, with flecks of brighter gold scattered throughout. Celestial Circle Sapphire Countermagic: The pyrotechnics are mostly colorless, but they bear traces of pale green. Again, they resemble blowing snow and ice shards, with added flashes of indigo flame. Demon of the Second Circle: The rift in Creation through which Fern pulls the demon is a perfect circle surrounded by whirling rings of indigo, gold, and rose-colored sunfire. The crystal hands are again present, though these burn inside with red and blue fire. Glorious Solar Escritoire: While the spell lasts, the furniture in Fern's sanctum redecorates itself subtly. Colors shift towards red, gold, indigo, and white; patterns smooth away or begin to resemble ferns, crystals, and sunbursts; potted plants develop palmately-compound leaves. The room always retains an air of being quietly sunlit, no matter the actual source of light. Raise the Puissant Sanctum: Floating World Incantation: The weaves of the spell itself are invisible, but those they touch feel the brush or punch of thousands of human hands. During the initial casting, and anytime afterwards when more than one weave overlays a single target or blocks a single line of sight, they can be seen as distortions in the air, hand-shaped, of appearance familiar to anyone who's survived a Northern Wyld windstorm. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern